Dominance
by Twyla Mercedes
Summary: A very dark Rumbelle tale, mindless drabble. Rated for smut and more smut. One shot for now.


_This story is very naughty and fairly graphic smut. It's dark Rumbelle (WARNING: for rape and non-consensual activity) so if this type of thing is not you, please do yourself a favor and just skip over this piece. _

_This was inspired by juju0268's story _**Control **_and in pm's back and forth, the ball for a new chapter of Rumbelle smut was passed to me. In your court now juju0268 – txm _

**DOMINANCE**

He had come into my library and, waiting until we were alone, he had cornered me behind the circulation desk. He was dark and powerful, his very calmness seeming to me to be an unspoken threat. Speaking in low tones, he reminded me of The Agreement, The Bargain I had made with him so very long ago.

Was I going to keep my word to him?

It was to be forever.

_There were memories_.

I looked into his implacable brown eyes and the memories flooded back to me.

_I remembered the first time he took me, dragging me into his castle, pushing me down onto the dining room table, lifting my dress, his claw-like hands tearing off my under-drawers. And then he loosened his own pants, and I, who had never been with a man before, watched in terror as he rubbed his hand up and down his huge member and then he mounted me and with much straining and effort he pushed himself into my unready, untried body._

_I knew I had screamed as he had torn into me but that had not stopped him or even slowed him down. I could not stop myself from pushing against him, trying to dislodge him but my strength against his was nothing. He labored on top of me awhile before surging into me and I felt his life stream pulsing into me. He had pulled out and I remember he had laughed when he saw the evidence of my purity on my thighs. He had run his finger up my leg, gathering some of the blood into a small vial._

_"Virgin blood, dearie, very valuable," he had told me and then, in an odd moment, he had helped me up off the table. Standing next to him on my trembling legs, feeling sore and sticky between my legs, I felt him tilt my head up so that I had to look at him, into his reptile eyes with their cat-eye slits, "Understand your place in my household?" he had asked me._

_I had nodded._

_He had then shoved me into a dungeon room, leaving me there for more than a day before letting me out, but he did not touch me again. And thankfully his initial efforts did not bear fruit. I was left to cook and clean for him. And get to know him, the fascinating, complex creature that he was. Cruel beyond measure, with no mercy for fools or the arrogant. He especially seemed to distrust women. But there were also odd streaks of kindness, allowing small children to pass around him and giving gold to the poor, infirm and elderly. He was often gone, leaving me to my own devices around his castle, forbidding me only the South Tower, but I would find other doors locked and these I also left alone. For months he ignored me but there was that day, cleaning in his study, pulling away the curtains he had nailed down, and falling, falling into his arms, that things had seemed to change._

_In the Before Time he had taken me only one other time. After I had declared my love for him and tried to change him with a kiss, he had, enraged, shoved me back into the dungeon room._

_And he had come again to me that night, not bothering to unlock the door, just appearing in my cell. Without a word, he had forced himself on me, challenging my love for him with brutish behavior. _

_He had then turned me out._

But this was now.

And now he was reminding me that I had vowed to stay with him 'forever.'

I returned to his home with him.

He told me the rules of his household. As he had before, he still regarded me as his property and I was to conduct myself as such. I was not to look him in the eye unless he told me to. I was not to speak unless spoken to. I was to respond instantly to all his requests. He would control what I wore, what I ate, when I slept, every facet of my life. He arranged for me to begin a birth control program.

He generally did not speak with me, reminding me much of the Before Time, with him coming in and out at odd hours.

But there was a big difference in this place. In this place he was more the man than the monster and he had the needs of a man. He would allow the expression of our feelings for each other in one place only, in one manner only. I was also there to address and assuage his sexual needs. I was to sleep in his bed. He would take his pleasure from me once, sometimes twice each night. He would take me without speaking, often choosing this particular time to have me look into his eyes, no longer the reptilian orbs from before but brown with flecks of gold. He would kiss me, forcing me to open my mouth so that his tongue could slip inside just as his cock would impale me.

"You do not come for me," he said one day without preamble.

I dared to glance at him. I was not sure what he was alluding to. "Sir?"

"You do not find pleasure when I fuck you," he tried to explain.

_Was I supposed to find pleasure then? I had been grateful enough that his attentions no longer caused me pain. _I made no response.

His eyes had darkened and I involuntarily stepped away, knowing that he was aroused. But this time he was in a most peculiar mood. He held out his hand to me and, most reluctantly but having no choice, I gave my hand to him. Then he led me where I had not been before in this house, downstairs to his basement.

I was much reminded of his dungeon room from the Dark Castle, this room containing what appeared to me a variety of instruments with mysterious frightening potential uses. I could not stop myself from continuing to risk his anger by pulling back.

"When you are in this room, you are to address me as 'Master' and you are to remove your clothing, everything, immediately," he directed me. When I just stood there, stunned, he said sharply, "Now!"

I began to undress, not sure of what would be happening next.

"Stand here," he directed me to a point in the very center of the room. I immediately complied. "Lift up your hair." Again I did as I was ordered.

I felt something cold and hard go around my neck. I heard something lock. I realized that he had put a collar on me, a metal slave collar.

"You look nice like this, naked, in my collar," he told me. My hand went to my throat. I would not be able to remove this.

"Kneel," he told me.

I did, finding the stone floor cold and hard against my knees.

"Put your hands behind your head, straighten up, push your tits out," he directed me and I complied with each demand. "You have very lovely tits, my dear. Perhaps I should keep you like this upstairs as well, naked and collared."

My body betrayed me. I felt moisture between my legs and knew without looking that my nipples had hardened.

He must have noticed my reactions. He was standing behind me and I dare not turn around. I could hear him but not see what he was doing. The next thing I felt was darkness going around my eyes and I realized that he had removed his tie and placed it around my eyes, tying it snugly around my head.

"My dearest, I want you to understand what can happen in this room. This is a place of learning for you and for me. You seem to require more stimulation than other women to achieve satisfaction. Together we shall discover what it takes. We will push each other to our limits here."

His voice was silky and warm in the darkness. I could tell he was standing close to me, his body radiating heat. He bent down and whispered in my ear. "Understand this room is absolutely soundproof. You can scream as loud as you need to."

He stepped away and my level of alarm went up. _Why would I scream? Why would I scream loudly?_

I heard him when he came back to me. "I want you in a different position, on your shins with your hands on the floor in front of you." He helped position me in what he decided we would call 'doggy style.'

"Understand I am doing this simply because I want you to know what it feels like and not because you are being punished or because I'm angry with you. It is done to show you that I can do it to you."

And the blows first hit me across the butt. I don't know what he was hitting me with but there were several simultaneous swats. It stung like crazy. I yelped but then felt his hands rubbing over the stings.

"Count," he ordered me and I complied. Each swat was harder and by the time I got to ten it felt as if my ass was on fire.

"This is lovely, my dear, your bottom has bloomed to a beautiful blush red color, lovely against the white of your skin and," his hands went over by abused bottom, "you are very, very hot. Understand, I am prepared to do this again if you disobey or displease me. Another time I might use a harsher flogger, even a cane."

I whimpered. When his hand dropped to my feminine passage I involuntarily pulled away. I knew I was very, very wet. And so ashamed that the beating, the absolute domination, had aroused me so.

"You seemed to enjoy that. Now let's play awhile," he told me. And he left me a moment again.

When he returned, he began to trace his fingers all around my bottom, slipping them between my legs. I spread my knees wider to give him greater access and his fingers began to tease my clit. I nearly moaned.

"Let's get you a little more stimulation, my dear," and I felt something cold, wet and hard pressing against me, not my feminine passage but where I would pass my waste. _What was he doing? _I managed not to flinch away but barely maintained my position when he pressed something large into me. He began to thrust the device and it was a moment and then the thing went into me, stretching me. It was incredibly arousing.

"You like this?" he questioned me.

I nodded, perhaps eagerly, as I could hear him chuckle.

"Then let's try another, then," and this time there was another device lubricated and pressed into my feminine passage. This one was bigger than the one that had been pushed into my butt, but not so large as his member so I was able to accept it without discomfort. I felt stuffed. Next a thin strap went between my legs. He had me kneel up so that he could adjust the thing around my clit; there I could feel two strips, one on each side surrounding this sensitive area. He pulled it snug and the strap was snapped onto a belt that he had put around my waist. The devices were now held in place within me.

I was not expecting what happened next. I don't know what he did but I suddenly felt the devices come to life inside of me, buzzing and vibrating.

He whispered in my ear, "You like this?"

I managed to nod, "Yes sir, yes Master, I like it."

I knew he had stepped back again, likely I suspected to watch me push against the devices he had put inside of me, seeking even more stimulation.

"Crawl to me. Listen to my voice and crawl to me," he directed and, still blindfolded, still packed with the erotic wands deep inside of me, I did as he had said, immediately noticing that with each movement the strap between my legs unmercifully rubbed against my clit, arousing me, if possible, even further. Crawling in the darkness, I finally encountered his shoes and pants.

"Suck me, princess," he commanded.

In the dark, feeling my way, I tentatively felt my way. He had never made this request from me before and I was most unsure of what to do, of what he wanted from me. He was sitting on the edge of chair, his legs apart. I had to kneel up, moving to an upright position from the doggy style, the devices shifting within me, the strap rubbing me, all these things continuing to stimulate and caress me. I stopped momentarily, regaining my senses, before addressing myself to his command.

I was able to unfasten his pants and pull out his member, _his cock as he always called it._ He was already aroused and hard. Unsure of myself, I began to lick and tongue him first, tasting moisture coming from the tip.

"Put the head in your mouth. Use your tongue and suck," he tutored me, letting me know what he wanted. I complied. Without him telling me, I began to take more and more of him into my mouth, still using my tongue and still sucking. His size made it difficult for me to manage but I seriously addressed myself to the task he had given me. When his cock reached the back of my mouth I gagged and had to stop a moment, relaxing my throat before I could start again. I could feel his fingers and hands in my hair.

As I continued suckling on him I abruptly felt the vibrations of the devices within me increase and I cried out, unable to continue focusing my attentions on the man, so caught up in what I was feeling. I began to jerk, trying to bear down on the intrusions. So stimulating they were, but not enough. I began to beg, "Please, Master, please, I can't. I need. . . I need. . ." I was unable to finish. _What did I need?_

I was pulled up into a standing position, barely able to support my weight, my legs trembling with the waves of feeling coming across my entire body, coming from the on-going stimulation emanating from deep within me. He brought my hands up and I felt cuffs, strong leather cuffs, fastened on my wrists. In turn the cuffs were somehow secured above my head and I was now standing upright, the devices still working within me. My feet were flat on the floor and I was glad he had not raised me so high that I would have to stand on my toes. Somehow I sensed that would be well within his power.

Then the vibrations increased.

I could feel moisture leaking from me. The inside of my thighs were no longer just damp but moisture was actually dripping from me. I felt his hands on my breasts and he played with my nipples, pinching them, pulling them out. I began to cry out with each pinch.

"Interesting," I heard him murmur. "Perhaps next time, we should try giving these beauties some special attention. But for now. . . "

And the vibrations went up yet another notch. I was moaning and crying, trying to get to somewhere, to feel something I had never felt before. _Trying to come for him_. But I didn't know how.

He stood behind me, my body cradled against his. He began to kiss my neck, sending shivers up and down me. He reached around me, one hand gently squeezing my breast, pinching the nipple and the other hand. . . the other hand went right to my throbbing clit.

"You're so wet, so swollen, my sweet. The tip of your clit has retracted." And he began to gently massage my entire pubic area, rubbing the over-sensitized tissues around and around until I felt my body clench and something begin to build.

I began to scream for him to, "Stopstopstopstop," but he did not, continuing to massage and place pressure on me.

It was like a wave crashing, my whole entire body rolling and pulsating. I continued screaming as my body throbbed with intense feeling and release. I had never felt anything like I was feeling and it seemed to go on and on.

I sagged in the cuffs, leaning into him.

"Sweet, sweet," he told me. And numbly, I felt the waist strap unfastened and the invading devices being removed from my body. The cuffs were kept on my wrists but I was released from whatever was keeping me upright. I slumped into his arms and he carried me onto something soft – a bed?

He cuddled with me, soothing me, telling me how beautiful I was when I came. He was very pleased with me and told me that only now did he realize what I really needed. Only now, he would be able to be a more attentive, a more _satisfying_ lover.

He put me on my back. I felt my cuffed wrists being fastened to something above my head.

"Open your legs for me," I heard him command.

Immediately I splayed by legs and felt cuffs placed onto my ankles which were then drawn further apart and fastened down. Then my knees were garnered and also pulled apart, fastened down to something so that I was on display, helpless to resist, to shield myself from his gaze, his hands, his devices, his cock.

"You are amazingly wet," he told me, dragging his hand across my wide opened sex. I lifted my body as I could to him, whimpering, wanting to beg.

He began to touch me. I was in no position to stop him and had to accept everything he was doing to me. I could feel a finger slip inside of me, then two, then three. I couldn't stop myself. I began to beg.

"Pleasepleasepleasemaster," I began.

"What do you want?" I heard him ask.

"Your cock, please, please."

"What do you want me to do with my cock?" he asked.

Oh god, he was going to make me say it. "I want your cock inside of me, Master, please."

He chuckled, "Soon, soon, my dear. But let me try this. It may help you come again." And I felt him pressing something into my butt, not a plug this time, but a series of round things, one after another. They stretched me out and filled me up.

But then, at last, he was pressing himself against me and easily slid into me, bigger by far than the device he had slipped into me earlier. I was so aroused that he was able to slide his enormous length and width into me in one thrust. The pressure, the pleasure of his cock filling me began me on a spiral again and as I lost control, he began to pull the beads from me, intensifying my response. This time was more concentrated than the last time, this time lasting longer, incredibly it was even more satisfying.

When I regained my senses, I realized that he was still hard within me. I wished I was able to hold him but he hadn't finished with me yet.

As he began to stroke into me, he asked, "Do you know I'm videoing this? We can watch it later and you can see what a submissive little slut you are. You'll be able to hear yourself screaming when you come. You'll be able to watch how quickly you respond. Did you know that you were dripping onto the floor? You will be able to see yourself strapped down and completely helpless. Come for me again, slut. Come for your master," he ordered.

Helpless and at the mercy of my master, I could feel myself building again. He continued pummeling me and in short order there was a third explosion and I heard myself shouting out, my body jerking as much as the restraints allowed.

I blacked out. . . .

When I came to, the blindfold had been removed, and the restraints unfastened. I still wore the collar and the cuffs around my wrists and ankles but nothing else.

He was sitting up in the bed, next to me. He was wearing black silk pajamas. He saw I had finally come to.

He leaned over and kissed me. "That was excellent, my dear. I know now what was missing in our relationship. I had wondered and took a big chance, but I was correct."

I couldn't meet his eyes. I felt ashamed. The man had beaten me and I had found it arousing. He had restrained me and I had experienced long, hard orgasms.

He was, at the moment watching my performance on a widescreen television that he had on a wall opposite the bed. I couldn't believe that the woman in the video was me. That woman was an out of control, desperate female animal.

"You're beautiful, my dear. You look like you're in heat. Are you feeling ashamed of this?" he asked me.

"Yes," I said. He looked hard at me. "Yes, Master," I amended quickly.

"Don't be. You are what you are. Instead my dear, rejoice in what you are and be glad you have found a master who is prepared to meet your needs."

I considered, watching myself achieve my first orgasm at his sure, capable hands. It was actually pretty amazing. "Yes, Master," I told him somewhat in awe of his skills.

And I was glad.


End file.
